danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Addfire/Operation Stray Dogs
You walk into the store. A man walks up to you in a trenchcoat. "You're looking for a new roleplay, huh?" He sways back and forth, out of nervousness. "And, what, you don't want a run-of-the-mill kinda deal? Here, I got a deal for you: forget that. Go over to whatever Zero Escape's being hosted, or maybe Minecraft is actually gonna respond in humanity... Just don't go to the back row." So, of course, you go to the back row. You start to browse. Hunger Games... The dungeon... The Assassin Game... And a new one... It has no fancy illustration, it simply says, on the cover: Operation Stray Dogs. Someone taps you on the back. It's the man in the trenchcoat. "Don't say I didn't warn you," He says. He almost seems sad. Then he gives you a right hook to the face, and you stagger back and then suddenly he's behind you, pinching you at some part of your neck, and you fall to the ground unconscious. ---- This is a RP based off of an Anime/Manga called Bungou Stray Dogs. Like all the ZE and DR games, watching/reading it isn't optional, so don't worry. Basically, you are going to have superpowers. That's the most simplified way of saying it. However... 'Character Creation' To create your character, you need all the basic stuff of a character (appearance/gender/name), and then two other things. An ability, which we'll get to later in this section, and a faction. =Factions= There are 3 factions. There should be an equal ammount of people in each faction. The Armed Detective Agency The Armed Detective Agency are a group of Ability users who could be basically categorized as the 'good guys'. They are detectives first and foremost, solving murder cases and such. They are based in Japan. The Port Mafia The Port Mafia have the goal of controlling Japan, and don't really care what they have to do to get there. They aren't downright evil, but they are definitely opposed to both the ADA and Guild. They also are unique in that not every member of the Port Mafia are Ability users. They are based in Japan. The Guild The Guild is a Western group of Ability users who have the same goal as the Port Mafia. However, they also want to find an ability user who has the ability 'Beast Under the Moonlight', but are unsure which faction has this person. This person's bounty is valued at 7,000,000,000 yen. None of these like the other. If you are a member of The Guild, you want the Armed Detective Agency and Port Mafia dead, and vice versa. In this way this RP is kinda gonna be like Town of Salem (everyone has a unique goal). =Ability= Abilities are the "Gift" that each individual has, although they can only have one ability per person. Each ability has it's own speciality and also flaws. None of the abilities shall be made as overpowered to begin with, but they should not also be underestimated. For example, you might have an ability to make any object written in your notebook came into reality, but objects bigger than the size of notebook will not work at all. Abilities can be listed as offense, defense, healing, or support. Here are the sepecifcs: -Offense: your ability is mainly used for combat situation or for attacking enemies, like manipulating gravity from things you touched, summoning a sword wielding phantom, or manipulating your own blood into scarlet letter. -Defense: your ability is mainly used for defense situation, which can also be used for offense or distraction purpose, like creating an illusion, nullify someone's ability via skin contact, or controlling someone else's mind. Healings: your ability enables you to heal someone or yourself, but restrictions must be made for this type of abilities, like you can only cure lethal injuries, etc. -Support: your ability is not that strong for combats, but you can use them to influence others or even boosting someone's else or yourself in combat, like be able to foreseeing your future in five seconds next, finding the truth from a crime with little to no evidence, adjusting ability of someone else in your faction so they can be controlled by them (if you have any ability that can't be controlled), etc. These type of abilities can also be used for creating strategies that can be devastating for the other factions. Generally, someone with this ability will be near the top of the organization. Personality It's a well-known fact that all ability users are messed up, mentally-wise. They aren't retired or anything, they simply... Have some quirks! If you have a more unstable character *cough* ROSE MORNINGSTAR *Cough* then use that one. If you don't, take one aspect of your character and exaggerate it to extremes. If your character is normally trustworthy, your ability-using character doesn't understand that lying is a thing that happens. =The World Around You= You live in a world, and it has rules. There are police forces, so you can't start murdering people for kicks you'll probably get shot if you do. There is a government, and you are in a city. There may very well be a new ability user that you need to recruit. =Endgame= There are three ways this game can end: *One guild destroys the other. For this ending to occur, only one faction can be left alive. You can achieve this any way you want, for example, perhaps you wait for the ADA and Port Mafia to destroy each other before stepping in. *Peace Treaty In this way, the heads of all three factions (the ADA, Port Mafia, and Guild) must reach an agreement. This is gonna be difficult, however, because of each faction's unique goals. * Stalemate To end the game like this, at least two factions must still be alive by the end of 30 in-game days. No one wins, but St least not as many people lose. =The Game Begins!= The game will start when I return from f*%#ing PARIS OMG *Cough* ---- MORE TO COME BUT I'M TIRED ;-; Category:Blog posts